Alexander Vasira
King Gold |type = Villain |season = Kamen Rider Zerone |cast = |firstepisode = Sushi Rush (Face Obscured) Action to the Actor (Face Revealed) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zerone) |image2 = }} Alexander Vasira is the 34 Year Old CEO of Moirai Enterprises who wishes to take over the world of technology using the Ark, and is willing to manipulate anyone to do so. As Becca Fox's superior, he is the secret benefactor of R.I.S.T., with his company producing much of the agency's technology. After HackNet's defeat and the Ark's awakening, he uses the Horn Decoder to transform into Kamen Rider Horn. History Early Life Alexander was born in 1989 to a middle class family. He grew up idolizing the technology built and distributed by Elliott Industries and met Sheamus Elliott during a school field trip. In 2004 while he was in college, Alexander created a website named FateOfTheFuture.net, which focused around the future of the world centered around AI technology. Moirai Enterprises eventually recruited Alexander and assigned him to work alongside his childhood idol as well as other companies to help create a new project. Droid Town and Zero Day Alexander was one of the main people working on the development of the Ark, an AI satellite that was supposed to monitor all technology and Humandroids in Droid Town. However, Alexander programmed the Ark to view the evilness of humanity, which led to the Ark deciding to eliminate the human race. The Ark then created HackNet due to Alexander's program and caused Humandroids to go berserk. Before Alexander's plan could be realized, Leo Garrett locked in all corrupted Humandroids inside the Droid Town factory and rigged it to explode, killing himself and the rogue Humandroids, but also causing the Zero Day Event. In the thirteen years that followed, Alexander became the CEO of Moirai Enterprises. First Moves After Becca's first fight as Kamen Rider Amazon, she walks into Alexander's office and shows him footage of the Elliott Industries CEO holding up a new SD Programmer. After she stated that all the assumedly lost Programmer data from the Zero Day Event was actually in Elliott Industries, Alexander stated that Lewis the key to reviving "the Ark". He is then later seen giving Becca the Lightning Hornet SD Programmer, asking her to take HackNet out of the equation. During the shooting of a film Elliott Industries was filming, Alexander commented to Becca that while it was unexpected that she handed over the Mammoth SD Hacker she had aquired previously, he stated it was no problem and ordered her to get a new one instead. When quit the film project due to his stance on the acting Humandroid Saiche's performance, Becca reported to Alexander of the project's difficulties. However, Alexander stated that everything was right on track with his plan and told Becca not to worry since it was in fate's design for him to succeed. Taking a Role After Becca gained the Arsino SD Hacker from a recently defeated Saiche (who was hacked by Darren), Alexander asked Becca to bring Lewis Elliott to Moirai Enterprises for a meeting. At the meeting, after exchanging information and cards, Alexander immediately told Lewis that he wanted to discuss the possibility of Alexander buying Elliott Industries from Lewis. When Lewis questioned as to why he would do something like that, Alexander avoided answering his question and instead stated that it was for the best that Lewis came to a decision soon for the sake of his company's future. When Lewis didn't give an answer, Alexander then told Lewis that if he needed time to think it over, he should go back to the movie set, cryptically stating that the crew and Lewis' company should be facing a problem there. Alexander is then later seen smirking to himself while watching the news report on the shooting of Harrison Ford and the police investigation of Elliott Industries. Alexander is next seen beholding Zerone's new form of Shining Hopper, stating that Zerone's power increased five times his base power in Rising Hopper. He then stated that he couldn't wait for him to fight Moirai's own Kamen Rider. When Mike Ross (along with Lewis and Saich) entered Droid Town in search of the hideout for HackNet, Alexander was questioned by Becca is he should allow Mike to remain on duty for the mission, that latter clearly concerned for her partner's safety. Alexander then replied that they could do nothing but watch over him since their main concern should be the new age. When asked what this new age was, Alexander answered "The age of the Kamen Riders." End of HackNet and the Rise of Moirai After the defeat of the HackNet leader Darren and the subsequent retreat of Joel, Alexander is seen gloating over how easy it was to remove HackNet. However, Becca paid little to no mind to it since the R.I.S.T. Troops suffered injures and Mike had spit out blood and passed out following his use of the new Assault Wolf SD Programmer. Becca once again showed concern for Mike's health, but was again rebuffed as Alexander simply stated ghat Mike was willing make a heroic sacrifice and that HackNet should be destroyed no matter the cost in order for Moirai to bring in the new age of weaponry and technology, stating that he, along with Becca and the other workers in Moirai, will create a new legend. After the defeat of Joel by Zerone Hybrid Hopper, Becca reported to Alexander that HackNet had been eliminated. Alexander however, stated that HackNet isn't truly eliminated until the Ark is retrieved. When Becca asked why the Ark was so important to Alexander, the latter revealed that he was one of those involved in creating the Ark and that it is ultimately all that matters to him, revealing to her that he cares nothing for Mike, Lewis, or anyone else's lives except for her's much to Becca's horror. During a press conference at Elliott Industries where questions were raised about why harmful Humandroids are still running around (since a new Mantis Maldroid and Dodo Maldroid recently attacked), Alexander walked into the room and stated that the reporters should lay off of Lewis. He then proceeded to state that while Lewis didn't know everything about what was happening, he himself did and that he was going to try buying Elliott Industries in order to fix the rampaging Humandroid issue, much to Lewis'chagrin. Back in his office, Alexander opens a case that held a strange belt, a new SD Programmer, and a new SD Hacker. He then proclaimed to himself that his era was fated to happen. Becoming Kamen Rider Horn More to come... Personality Alexander idolized Sheamus Elliott's vision of a future revolving around Artificial Intelligence. However, Alexander always believed in human superiority to AI and detested Sheamus' decision to focus strictly on Humandroid development. He now seeks to undermine Elliott Industries and eliminate Humandroids so that they can be replaced by humans using AI technology to evolve humanity. He is manipulative and arrogant, believing that no one is able to defeat him nor stop his plans. He also has a verbal tic of talking about fate, usually about himself and how fate is "on his side". Alexander also holds both his own and his company's public image in high regard and will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. He threatened to sue and end Luke Scott's floral arrangement career after he cheated during the Workplace Competition out of fear of losing the first round to a Humandroid. Alexander is also shown to be a fair-player, requesting that the first round of the competition be restarted due to this incident. Kamen Rider Horn Kamen Rider Horn Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 42.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 86.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 58.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. Horn's base form is accessed by using Amazing Caucasus SD Programmer and the Awaking Arsino SD Hacker together in the Horn Decoder. Horn's physical statistics are the highest out of any Rider at the time of his debut, with only his jump height being lower than Zerone's Rising Hopper, Shining Hopper, and Hybrid Hopper forms. Though he was caught off-guard at first, Horn was able to quickly counteract Shining Hopper's Shine Processor and overwhelm Zerone with his superior physical strength. He has also proven to be able to overcome with difficulty against Assault Wolf and Hybrid Hopper. Kamen Rider Horn is composed of the following parts: *'Horn Helmet': The Helmet. **'Horn Plate': The face armor. A number of horns with built-in radar and hearing devices are equipped to improve the combat power of the head. It is equipped with the Horn Eyes and protects the face with robust armor and extends the wearer's abilities. ***'Arsino Radars': The two silver horns. They are made of a new type of metal alloy. They are extremely sharp, allowing them to be used as cutting and piercing weapons. A built-in phased array radar can search the area circumference without rotating the head. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. ***'Caucasus Audios': The three black horns. They are made out of carbide steel, and are used to throw enemies and control enemy braking. It has a built-in hearing device that collects sound from a three-dimensional area from the horns, enhancing hearing ability. It reproduces the abilities of a Caucasus Beetle to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. ***'King Joint': The base where the five horns meet to form a 'crown'. It learns enemy behaviour and makes tens and thousands of behavioural predictions to derives an optimal solution within 0.001 seconds which is then presented to the wearer. ***'Horn Eyes': The purple eyes. In addition to possessing a dynamic visual acuity that is ten times stronger than humans an a 200° omnidirectional viewing angle, it can switch between modes such as shading and night vision to ensure visibility in all situations. Additionally, it can display all kinds of information and has so many functions that it can be called clairvoyant. *'Horn Chest': The chest. It is composite armor that is made of a new metal alloy, which has a of 10,000. It also has the characteristics of a high-performance sloped armor. *'Horn Shoulders': The shoulders. It is a heavy armor made out of a new metal alloy, and is composed of complex surfaces, making it a slope armor with excellent bouncing performance (to repel away weapons). In addition, it is equipped with a function that follows the movement of the arm and actively follows the areas that require the most protection during that situation. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. *'Fate Suit': The bodysuit. By conducting thorough research on Kamen Rider Zerone's Zerone Suit, it was possible to greatly exceed it's performance. In addition to a human enhancement system which utilises electromagnetic induction, it is possible to adjust the flow rate of each block of the liquid armor n-NA (「n-NA」) filled inside, and to perform power assist by functioning as a kind of artificial muscle. Additionally, durability has been greatly improved thanks to the application of the golden coating on the suit, which can even block out cosmic rays. Additionally, it's scalability is very high and exerts maximum strength by flexibly responding to resources such as the SD Programmer and the SD Hacker. **'Fate Arms': The arms. As part of the Fate Suit, which exerts 1000x the power of humans, it draws superhuman power from the wearer and can produce up to 10 times the arm strength of Kamen Rider Zerone Rising Hopper. **'Fate Gloves': The hands. As part of the Fate Suit, information on any touched object is sent to the Horn Eyes, and various information can be obtained. In addition, during combat, n-NA filled within is pressurised and densified, thereby greatly increasing the destructive power of the punch. **'Fate Legs': The legs. As part of the Fate Suit, which exerts 1000x the power of humans, it can draw superhuman power from the wearer and can produce up to 10 times the leg strength of Kamen Rider Zerone Rising Hopper. The thigh armor is equipped with a load-bearing device dubbed the Caucasus Loader, allowing Horn to gain approximately 1000 times leg strength without faltering under weight. It protects the thighs and reproduces the abilities of a Caucasus Beetle to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. *'Horn Greaves': The shin armor. It is equipped with the Arsino Charger, a leg-strengthening device that demonstrates strong leg strength during kicks and dashes. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. *'Horn Boots': The feet. It is made out of the same metal as the Horn Chest armor, which has a knoop hardness of 10,000. The metal has been improved, giving it improved destructive and defense power. This form has two finishers: *Horn Decoder finishers: **'Amazing Fate Seal': ***Horn leaps into the air and delivers a flying kick to the enemy with his right foot covered in gold and purple energy, followed by a series of aerial kicks that alternates legs. ***Horn knees the enemy into the air then leaps above them before stomping them with both legs into the ground. *Horn Piercer finishers: **'Piercing Fate': Horn first uses the Horn Piercer to extract the energy of a SD Programmer from another Kamen Rider's transformation device. He then unleashes a slash that uses the AniModel or ability of the Programmer that the energy was extracted from. The AniModel then crashes into the target, destroying them. ***'Flying Falcon': Horn sends a projection of a falcon at the enemy. ***'Shooting Wolf': Horn launches a projection of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy. ***'Biting Shark': Horn slashes at the enemy with a whip-like chain of shark fins. ***'Punching Kong': Horn launches a projection of the Knuckle Demolition at the enemy. ***'Flaming Tiger': Horn sends one powerful fire slash at the enemy. ***'Hybrid Hopper': Horn summons a purple projection of Hybrid Hopper's Shine Chargers to attack the enemy. **'Final Fate Seal': Horn inserts a SD Programmer into the Horn Piercer, which coats the blade with the power of the Programmer, then thrusts it at the target. ***'Lightning Hornet': The Horn Piercer unleashes powerful lightning, which can be used both as a ranged and a melee attack. ***'Dynamiting Lion': The Horn Piercer summons two giant gatling guns to shoot at the target. Appearances: The New Era Zerone Episode 17-22 Equipment Devices *Horn Decoder: Horn's transformation device. *SD Programmers *SD Hackers *SD Holders Weapons *Horn Piercer: Horn's personal weapon. Relationships - Enemies= *Lewis Elliott/Kamen Rider Zerone: Alexander considers Lewis his rival, but strictly in terms of his status as Elliott Industries CEO since Alexander considers himself mentally superior to Lewis. After his first meeting with Lewis where he tried to simply ask Lewis to sell Elliott Industries failed, Alexander instead decided to try and secretly undermine Elliott Industries. He then later hit Elliott Industries with a take-over bid despite Lewis' objection, gaining the young CEO's ire in return. He is also unhappy with Lewis' appointment as the new CEO of Elliott Industries. *Mike Ross/Kamen Rider Volcanus: Alexander cares nothing for Mike's life. When Becca approached Alexander multiple times to ask him to take Mike off of duty for his own safety, Alexander denied. Even when Assault Wolf was slowly killing Mike, Alexander still refused to take him off of duty for the sake of his plans. Mike, in turn, is suspicious of Moirai Enterprises. After Mike's battle with Becca, Alexander considers Mike an enemy. - Elliott Industries= *Sheamus Elliott: Alexander used to idolize Sheamus Elliott due to the latter's vision of a future with AI technology. However, Alexander was concerned with how AI could enhance humanity and became disappointed with Sheamus' focus on Humandroid development. He's also disappointed in Sheamus appointment of Lewis as the new CEO of Elliott Industries in his will. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Alexander Vasira is portrayed by Brandon Flynn. Notes *Similar to Lewis Elliott (whose name has Scottish Gaelic roots) Alexander's name has greek roots (as the Moirai in his company's name is a greek word relating to the Sisters of Fate). **Alexander is a common name among greek males. **'Vasira' is a portmanteau of the greek words Vasi'lías (meaning ''King) and Moí'''ra (meaning Fate). ***The concept of fate is common around Moirai Enterprises: ****As stated above, Moirai is a greek word related to the Sisters of Fate. ****The slogan of the company is "The Fate of the Future is Safe in Our Hands." ***This also points to his identity of Kamen Rider Horn as his transformation announcement ends with the words "King of Fate". *Kamen Rider Horn's suit is nearly identical to Zerone's, with the exception of its color palette and the addition of extra armor plating to the face, shoulders, chest, and thighs. This is the second time that something created by Moirai Enterprises is a modified version of a Elliott Industries creation, after the Hercules Unit. *Alexander's displeasure of Lewis becoming the CEO of Elliott Industries is similar to Richard Bates'. However, where as Richard simply wants to take the role for himself but will follow Lewis if necessary for the company, Alexander wishes to take over Elliott Industries regardless of whether or not working with Lewis would help him. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zerone **Episode 3: Sushi Rush **Episode 6: Thundering Wings **Episode 10: Action to the Actor **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera **Episode 13: Unfit Secretary **Episode 14: Astronaut Glitch Assault **Episode 15: Attack on HackNet **Episode 16: Moiraise **Episode 17: Fated Rider See Also *' ' - Counterpart in . Category:Zerone Riders Category:Kamen Rider Zerone Category:Zerone Characters Category:Moirai Enterprises